


Doesn't have to be a gay bar for you to be gay AT the bar

by 7catsinatrenchcoat



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, bar au, hope yall enjoy, i barely edited this rip, im gay and want some different AUs so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7catsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/7catsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Veronica goes to a bar and fucks up around a beautiful woman.also im bad at titles :prayhands: enjoy





	Doesn't have to be a gay bar for you to be gay AT the bar

The music in the background had blurred to Veronica as she watched the woman prowl her way towards the bar. While the girl didn't want to fall into the straight stereotype of being a pervy bisexual, it was hard _not_ to admire the blonde's body or flawless makeup. Half-muffled words were exchanged to the bartender, the blonde woman obviously ordering a drink for herself even as Veronica could see guys already starting to hover in the area around her. The woman leaned against the bar as she waited for the few long moments, eyes running over her potential harem of men. There was a faint _click_ as the bartender placed the drink down beside the woman, and Veronica gave a quiet sigh, lifting her own drink up and taking a sip before beginning to look away. Her hand froze on the way back down to the benchtop as the blonde's eyes caught her own. Oh shit. This woman was fucking _powerful._ Veronica could feel it in her her gaze, in the way that her red-painted lips twitched up slightly in amusement and understanding, in how that one look froze her entire body yet sped up her heart. A heated flush grew over her face as she practically _felt_ the woman's eyes run down over her so very deliberately, the blonde woman enjoying the power she wielded. Her eyes flicked up to Veronica's once more, and she gave a slow blink before looking away again. Veronica's hand shook, and -

" _Shit."_ Her drink spilled over the bench and started to drip off the side, and now Veronica was blushing for two separate (but related) reasons. She stood up quickly, slamming her half-spilled drink onto the bench, brushing the spill off of her in an almost desperate fashion. "Shit." She repeated, this time as more a defeated sigh than anything else. The girl gave an internal groan and headed for the bathroom, hoping that wet paper towels might help the problem in some way.

* * *

  
Wet paper towels were fucking useless. Now her jacket just had big wet patches where the barely-noticeable drops had been. There was a movement in the mirror in front of her, and Veronica almost groaned. The woman’s voice was just as regal and powerful as everything else about her.  
  
"Made a bit of a mess, have we?" Why did _prowl_ seem so accurate to describe the way she moved? _Stalked_ could also be suitable, but _stride_ or _strut_ could be used in a pinch. The blonde pressed up against Veronica's shoulder, leaning over and reapplying her lipstick in the mirror as Veronica felt her face start to redden again. Their eyes didn't cross paths in the mirror, but Veronica felt herself frozen in time again. It was a weird thought to have, but really - _she smelled really nice._ Who even had the right to smell that nice? She felt warmth seep into her body where the woman leaned into her, deliberately and almost cruelly. "Heather, come here and give the poor girl something to help her... _situation._ "  
  
A previously unnoticed woman rushed forward as the blonde smoothly stepped back to deal with her already-perfect-looking hair, breaking the spell she held over Veronica. The woman was shorter, dressed in a yellow that managed to look fantastic even though Veronica knew for a fact that yellow was the devil that would consume any good qualities about her skin if she herself tried to wear it. The woman - Heather, she'd been called - had a calmer air around her, but the look she gave Veronica was fully serious as though this were a surgery rather than a mishap with a drink.  
  
"You're going to have to take your shirt off," She said it with such a solemn tone that Veronica was almost compelled to do as she said without hesitation. However, even though she'd been drinking, she had at least some common sense.  
  
" _What?_ No. I - no!" She gave Heather an open-mouthed look, brows pulled together. "Why?"  
  
"Listen. You're going to need to get a clean shirt on okay? Just change into a spare -"  
  
"Who carries a shirt with them when they're going out for a drink? What the _fuck?_  Who do you take me for?" Heather gave a sigh, and clicked her fingers behind herself, towards the door. Not in an impatient manner, but almost a tired, thoughtful one.  
  
"Heather, I'm going to need the jacket." Veronica paused. Had she heard wrong? Wasn't - wasn't this one Heather?  
  
"Yeah, yeah, one step ahead of you." She looked over towards the door with her brows furrowed, looking over a green-dressed woman for a brief second before something blue came flying at her face. Veronica flinched, but the something was caught just before it hit her. A blue jacket was being held up against her almost instantly, the yellow girl's (Heather's??) lips pressed thin as she eyed it up. The tall, regal blonde just watched the whole exchange silently, somewhat amused, somewhat thoughtful, very-much-what regal.

"This should fit. Get changed and we'll deal with the shirt." _Deal with_ was said in such a way that it reminded Veronica of a gangster movie. She feared for her shirt's safety. Slightly taking the jacket, she slipped into a stall. Inwardly screaming that she really _shouldn't_ be taking clothes from a group of random strangers (two of whom might share a name?), Veronica stripped off her water-patched shirt and covered her bare stomach and shoulders with the blue jacket. Thankfully the inner lining wasn't scratchy, or she'd want to rip her skin off before she left the bathroom. There was a jangle and a click as she unlocked the latch and stepped out into the judgeful gaze of the three colour-coordinated woman. There was a long silence that Veronica was tempted to break by way of a sudden and loud yelp before Yellow Critic and Red Beauty gave simultaneous nods as Green Silence stared into her own pocket mirror.  
  
  “Lucky that you’re the same size as Heather, darling.” Red stated, taking three steps towards her with pursed lips. She leaned forward slightly, tipping her head just-so to meet Veronica’s eyes. “Your lipstick needs to stand out more with the colour, though. Come here, I’ll fix you up with some of my own, how about it?” It was said as a question but Veronica felt like there was no way for her to refuse. She just nodded mutely, and Red snatched her arm and dragged her towards the mirror. Even through the jacket, she could feel the heat from Red’s hand, her nerves suddenly jumping into action and making her aware of every slight movement in the room. Veronica was certain that her face was producing enough heat to remove any chill from the bathroom as Red dragged her closer. Nails slightly grazed the sides of her face as Red took her cheeks in one perfect manicured hand. The smirk on her hellfire red lips meant that she was fully aware of Veronica’s attraction. Fuck. Okay. Fine.  
  
“Hm. Heather, get my lipstick.” A pause. “ _Now,_ if you please. I’d rather not have all of my night spent in here. Don’t you agree, dear?” She most certainly did agree, though it might not be appropriate for her to say _where_ she wanted to spend the rest of the night. It took  Veronica feeling the physical weight of three pairs of eyes staring for her to realised she was expected to give an answer. Shit, whoops.  
  
“Uh. Yeah?” Perfect. She nailed it. Had all these girls wrapped around her little pinkie. She was just. _So_ charismatic. Should become a dictator. Red just gave an amused huff, and there was a quiet _click_ as she removed the top of the lipstick one-handed. There was a moment were Veronica moved her hand forward to take it from her, but accidentally hit the other woman’s leg. Red gave a slight shake of the head. “Sorry, I--”  
  
“I can do it. It’ll probably look better anyway.” The moment in which the woman applied Veronica’s lipstick for her felt like an eternity, antagonizing and strangely silent. When Red at long last gave a satisfied hum, she stepped back, running her eyes over what she must only consider her now doll. “ _Much_ better.” The words could only be described as a _purr_ , and Veronica felt herself descend into a constant state of hot flush. How rude. She justed wanted a drink tonight, not to be attacked by a beautiful goddess and her enchantment powers.  
  
“I, uh. Thank you. So much. For everything. It’s uh. Really generous of you.” Veronica stumbled over her words as Red continued to smirk at her.  
  
“Oh, you’ll have to repay me sometime. How about you meet up with Heather, Heather and I at the Cheetah Club same time next week? You can buy us all a drink.” So Yellow and Green were both called Heather - confusing, sure, but Veronica’s known people with the same names before. Not unusual. “You can also give the jacket back then. Don’t want you being cold tonight when we go to the more exclusive bar further down the street.” Names really should _not_ be what Veronica should be focusing on in this conversation. She was being invited to hang out with these people. _Twice._  
  
“I- Yes! I would love that. It’d be cool. Neat. _Awe-_ some.” She can feel her own awkward as a physical presence. Even so, Red gives a wider grin. “I’m Veronica, by the way! Honestly, thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done.” Gone home, probably. She’d been planning on leaving after a short while.  
  
“It’s a pleasure, Ronnie,” Veronica can’t help but feel a hint of disappointment. Dear god she hated that nickname as a kid. “I’m Heather Chandler. I’m sure we’ll make great… friends.”  
  
Soon after all promises and final outfit touch-ups are made, Veronica is dragged back out to the bar with the Heathers. There’s practically a herd of guys trying to impress them at both bars they go to that night, but honestly… it’s hard to look away from Heather the entire time. (The red one, that is. Chandler.) By the time a maybe-not-that-drunk Heather (the green one, last name found out to be Duke) drops her at her apartment, Veronica can honestly say that she’s had… a really good night.  
  
A great night.  
  
Next week… she can’t wait for next week to come around. If not for the whirlwind night, then for the Heathers.  
  
For _Heather._  Singular.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of calling this red royalty but thats way too good a name for this :eyes:
> 
> if you liked it remember to comment and kudos and all that good stuff <3
> 
> if you want some other Gay content i recommend Heathers Cubed (H^3) by sakurakyouko and Dead Girl Walking and the Demon Queen by RynWill
> 
> <33


End file.
